The present invention relates generally to a powered landscape rake and more specifically to a powered landscape rake for fine grading and for stone and debris removal from a landscape surface.
It is most important that the ground be smooth and free of rocks, sticks, and other debris before sod or seed can be applied to a landscape surface. Prior to the present invention, the landscape surface was prepared by hand raking and shoveling the landscape surface, a slow, costly, and painstaking task, Attempts at the use of mechanization have failed or have been only partially effective. For example, blades were dragged on the landscape surface; however, rocks, soil clods, or other debris pulled under the blade leaving an uneven grade which had to be hand raked to a smooth surface. Likewise, rock windrowers have been utilized; however, these windrowers were ineffective especially in close quarters such as between existing houses because of their large, clumsy size, their inability to be quickly and rapidly adjusted, their pull type structure, their inability to be operated adjacent obstacles and structures, their inability to be operated adjacent sidewalks, and like disadvantages. Thus, even where rock windrowers were usable, substantial hand labor was additionally required.